


Involuntary Assistance

by Sanofi



Series: Unsorted drabbles about the Triad [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lemme know if I missed anything, Nameless Mention, OOC, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanofi/pseuds/Sanofi
Summary: Cutie, a gentle nature beaming with desire to help, stumbles upon a grieving rejected flower. It goes wrong.(Set to Explicit because you can never be too careful.)
Relationships: Flowey/Cutie, Flowey/Peridot (implied)
Series: Unsorted drabbles about the Triad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933174
Kudos: 2





	Involuntary Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I think Cutie is an underrated character, and this work is an attempt at building my own version of him. "What would he do if raped"; that sorta thing.  
> Do keep in mind that it happens in the writer's own world. Headcanons warning.

Flowey was standing (growing? suit yourself on this) in the middle of dark, empty room and swinged monotonously. His mood was so-so.  
And there was a good reason for such mood. After all, few people like it when a dream girl rolls her eyes at the sight of you and, with an irritated groan, mutters something like "oh my stars, banish this pathetic dude already." And then punches you if you're not lucky.  
The flower disappeared under the floor and began to beat his head frantically against the wall as he relocated himself into the room's corner. He did not feel pain; either because he was a flower or because he was barely putting his strength into it. Or maybe both. Anyway, he was just feeling stressed, stupid and enraged.  
Flowey was immensely grateful to her! When they fused, he felt that he was again capable of empathy and could experience emotions, just like in the past, and promptly became attached to the one who gave him this opportunity, but as soon as they unfused, she fainted from exhaustion and hates him since then. Flowey is very sorry that he wore her out so much, but would she listen to him, really?..  
"Oh... I thought someone was pounding the wall with a pillow."

As always, it was Cutie's responsibility to help those in need; he himself volunteered for this role and patrolled the Triad twice a day with unfading enthusiasm. It saddened him when there was no help required.  
It was evening now. The patrol was already ending when Cutie heard a series of quiet thumps in the room he was passing by. Curiosity got the better of the tutorial, and he opened the door.

Flowey raised his head to the source of the voice. He knew that voice too well.  
“I don't need help,” he hissed with mockery, but Cutie, tolerant as he is, pretended he didn't hear anything.  
“You have a depressed look,” the tutorial gasped, smoothly approaching the flower. "Tell me what happened, I'll listen to you. Or maybe I'll help you out and surprise you. What do you think?"  
Flowey turned away and snorted contemptuously in response.  
"Alright,” Cutie shrugged. "I'll wait."  
He lay down and began to wait.

Over time, Flowey got used to his presence and turned his head, carefully; he wanted to examine Cutie yet he was not ready to talk.  
Cutie lay on his back, hovering on a platform as cloudy as himself, and stared at the ceiling. Flowey knew very well that Cutie was just waiting for him to speak out, but his waiting was somehow unobtrusive and almost did not annoy the flower. Despite his obsessive nature, Cutie was very patient and always knew how to wait.  
Flowey came up with an idea. Perhaps he would have burned in hell for it should he not have been a goat in his past life — Satan does not torture his pets.  
Deciding that this was a great way to distract himself from the embarrassing, intrusive thoughts about his love, the flower turned to the cloud and shouted  
"Hey, come closer! I will tell you all about my problems and feelings!"  
Cutie jumped up and approached Flowey.  
"Closer..."  
Cutie reflexively looked around and floated even closer.  
"Just a notch closer..."  
Now the distance between them was so short that Flowey felt the tutorial's breath. He pushed Cutie towards himself and kissed him, holding him with vines.  
"Wh... What are you doing?" Cutie asked as he was let go.  
“I'm letting you help me.”  
Flowey turned Cutie around face away from himself, taking advantage of his moment of weakness and confusion, and bound him arms and legs in vines, keeping Cutie in the air just above his platform. Still not understanding what is going on, the tutorial resisted - politely, as much as the resistance could be polite - and asked him to let go, but Flowey only squeezed him harder.  
“Look,” the flower hissed to him right in the back of his head, “I know what makes you feel good. You will like what I'm going to do if you want it or not, capiché?" Flowey said this mainly for himself, because he didn’t really believe that he would succeed in arousing the cloud and defiling him like he always wanted to do his crush.  
The vines slid on Cutie's legs and stomach; he was stunned, confused and anxious. Not that Flowey's behavior bothered him, he simply did not know what to feel. On the one hand, it’s wrong and an invasion of personal space, and on the other hand... Flowey is a great kisser.  
Suddenly, Cutie's anxiety left him as he submitted himself to the moment and felt an aching need for this to happen. His breathing quickened, and Flowey's touch was now many times more pleasant, sexually pleasant, just like average human touching oneself, but now this feeling was at every spot that was stroked by Flowey.  
Cutie swayed in his green binds from a sudden wave of lust and gasped softly. Pleased with the effect, Flowey pulled Cutie on himself and squeezed him even tighter.  
“You get aroused so easily,” he whispered. "Boy howdy, am I going to enjoy this."  
True, Cutie's arousal was increasing at an alarming rate. He looked at the ceiling, panting and not knowing what he wanted more: this to end now or never. He cursed his lustful self with the remnants of common sense that didn't leave his foggy mind yet. At the same time, he was trembling with pleasure enveloping his whole body like a cloud.  
He jerked and squealed as he rubbed himself accidentally against the vine, and in his position it was the peak of bliss. Thinking has become even more difficult. Flowey immediately shoved a rather thick vine into his mouth.  
“You be quiet,” he grinned. “Or others will think you're butchered. Though I guess it's better than your honor and dignity being shattered, aye?"  
Cutie did not hear him well. And if he did, he did not care. He felt good, so good that he did not want to think about anything. All limbs bound, he began to tremble in the vines, trying to somehow glide in them and get more of that sickeningly sweet feeling, but they were too tight.  
Flowey decided to make it easier for him. He called a couple more vines and began to caress his stomach, occasionally getting between his legs.  
Not lasting even a minute, Cutie loudly moaned and went limp, hanging completely spent. Flowey grinned and let him go, letting him fall onto a cloudy platform. The vine that was in Cutie's mouth left him last, followed by a thin strand of saliva.  
“Thank you,” he smiled at the tutorial, which had not yet recovered. “You really helped me.”  
Flowey left the room, leaving Cutie alone with his orgasm. He was dropped on all fours, breathing heavily and not understanding what had just happened.  
He seems to have... liked it. But he won't let it happen again, ever.  
Cutie sat on the platform, legs dangling, and shook his head. To be clean and pure and to help others at the same time, as it turns out, is sometimes impossible.


End file.
